1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a bicycle and, more particularly, to a collapsible bicycle.
2. Related Prior Art
As disclosed in Taiwanese Patent Publication M246267, FIGS. 5 to 10, a collapsible bicycle includes a foldable tube 50 and a joint 60. The foldable tube 50 includes two separate sections 51 and 52. The joint 60 includes two boxes 61 and 62 and a link 63. The box 61 includes a portion fit in the section 51. The box 62 includes a portion fit in the section 52. The box 61 is connected with the box 62 through the link 63. Thus, the foldable tube 50 can be switched between an extended position and a folded position. A quick-release device 65 is used to keep the foldable tube 50 in the extended position. The quick-release device 65 includes a lever 651, a cam 6510 formed at an end of the lever 651 and an anchor 652 pivotally connected with the cam 6510. The lever 651 and the cam 6510 are put in the box 61. The anchor 652 can be put in the box 62 when the foldable tube 50 is in the extended position. The quick-release device 65 can be switched between a locking position and a releasing position through operating the lever 651. In the locking position, the cam 6510 and the anchor 652 force a portion of the box 61 firmly against a portion of the box 62.
Several problems have been encountered in using this conventional collapsible bicycle. Firstly, the quick-release device 65 is exposed on one side, and can be tangled with an object and pivoted to the releasing position. Secondly, the cam 6510 can be rotated to the releasing position because of vibration during a ride. Thirdly, there is nothing to ensure that the quick release device 65 be kept in the locking position. Fourthly, the collapsing of the collapsible bicycle is slow. Fifthly, in the collapsed position, the collapsible bicycle still occupies a large space. Sixthly, in the collapsed position, the collapsible bicycle must be carried, i.e., its wheels must be lifted from the ground, and this is exhausting.
Therefore, the present invention is intended to obviate or at least alleviate the problems encountered in the prior art.
According to the present invention, a collapsible bicycle includes a collapsible frame and a retaining device. The collapsible frame can be switched between an extended position and a collapsed position in a longitudinal direction. The wheels of the collapsible bicycle can still roll on the ground when the collapsible frame is in the collapsed position. The retaining device includes a trigger. The trigger can be pulled in order to switch the retaining device between a locking position and a releasing position. In the locking position, the retaining device retains the collapsible frame in the extended position. In the releasing position, the retaining device allows the collapsible frame to be switched to the collapsed position.
An advantage of the collapsible bicycle of the present invention is the easy collapsing of the collapsible bicycle.
Another advantage of the collapsible bicycle is that it occupies a small space in the collapsed position.
Another advantage of the collapsible bicycle of the present invention is that it can easily be pushed in the collapsed position as the wheels can still roll on the ground.
Other advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description in conjunction with the attached drawings.